


Break a Leg, Like Actually

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, baek is in the choir/musical, chan is in the pit band, everyone acts dumb and immature, just childish, there's a lil bit of cursing thats why i put teen and up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: The spring musical is in a few months, and Byun Baekhyun, the head of the choir, and Park Chanyeol, the head of the pit band, absolutely despise each other’s guts.





	1. The Music Room

Chanyeol and the rest of the pit band run to the music room, minds racing, as they come across the choir’s snobbiest member, Byun Baekhyun, leaning against the music room’s door, picking at his nails. Chanyeol groans, face palming, as he finds out that the music room is occupied, by the _goddamn_ choir kids.

Upon laying his eyes on Chanyeol, Baekhyun sneers. “Ha! We booked the room for the next week! Literally suck it, Park!”

“Suck what? Suck you? I hate to break it to you, Byun, but I just don’t think of you that way. I'm sorry, but no thanks!” Chanyeol smirks, crossing his arms across his chest.

Baekhyun’s face turns red, as he looks around him, noticing that all the band and choir students are watching their exchange. “Go to hell, you asshole,” Baekhyun retorts, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

“Well, what’s the fun going there all alone? I’d have to bring you with me, Byun. Let's suffer together!” Chanyeol laughs. The band kids giggle with him.

Baekhyun steps forward, hand coming to poke at the taller’s chest. “Don’t test me. We have the music room _booked_ for the entire week. Mrs. Choi let us. So don’t you even _think_ about coming anywhere _near_ this door, or I will personally break every _single_ instrument the band department owns. Okay?” 

“Yeah, well whatever. We can practice in a better room than this one, infested with the choir rats,” Chanyeol retorts, pettily.

Baekhyun chuckles. “Yeah, I’m sure your lame-ass garage is much better than a soundproofed room, but go off I guess.”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, choosing to swiftly turn around and walk him and his crappy pit band out of there. Baekhyun smirks. _One - zero, Baekhyun._

Mrs. Choi a kind, loving woman in her mid-sixties, was warm and welcoming. But if you came in the way of her school musical, consider yourself dead. She was full of ambition, and as the director of the spring musical, she put in all her time dealing with the cast and crew. She couldn’t tolerate the little bickering and banter between the members, but when it came to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s problems, she just watched, amused. 

So when Baekhyun ran around backstage, looking for Mrs. Choi, she immediately left the lights and sound room and approached the high school senior. 

“Mrs. Choiiiiii! Can the choir book the music room for a week?” Baekhyun whined, startling the old woman.

“Baekhyun, you can’t necessarily book a _school_ facility,” Mrs. Choi replied.

Baekhyun groaned. “But we need to get back at Park and his gang of losers because they-”

“Fine, consider it booked. I don’t want to hear what Chanyeollie did, okay?” Mrs. Choi snapped, walking away.

“Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun muttered to himself, laughing at how babyish the name sounded.

At least he got the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be every other day for this one, so stay tuned!! <333


	2. Risers

Sitting in an empty classroom is Chanyeol, who is currently losing his mind. His rival, that _freaking_ Byun, just _had_ to diss him in front of the whole musical student body, didn’t he? He needed a plan. Something harmless, but brutal? Chanyeol tapped his chin, spinning himself around in his swivel chair. A sinister smile forms on his face as he gets the _perfect idea._

He grabbed a tool box from the woodshop classroom and sneaked into the auditorium, making sure no one was around to see him.

The next afternoon, some of the cast is practicing a dance scene, when the choral risers get pulled out for the next solo singing scene. Out comes Baekhyun, and some ensemble members, getting ready to go out on stage. From the pit, Chanyeol smirks, as he watches Baekhyun step up on the risers with such obnoxiousness.

“Break a leg, like actually,” Chanyeol says, grinning at his rival.

Baekhyun scoffs, and stomps up the risers. “Park, if you don’t shut-AHHHHHH!”

And down tumbles the choir head, the risers toppling down as well, screws and bolts flying everywhere. 

The entire cast and crew laugh at Baekhyun, who looks murderous. Chanyeol makes sure to hide the screwdriver in his guitar case. 

Baekhyun’s seething, and he can’t wait till he gets his hands on Park’s throat-

“Hey Baek,” a low voice next to him interrupts his thoughts.

“Kyungsoo! How’s my favorite vocal teacher doing?” Baekhyun jumps up and down.

“Terrible. I literally _am_ a student. Why the hell should I teach more of these spoiled brats how to sing? Can’t we just hire a vocal coach for the cast?” Kyungsoo whines, smacking the books in his arms against his forehead.

“Because we have no budget. Which is _why_ we have one music room for both the choir students and the losers.”

“The band students, you mean?” Kyungsoo questions, tilting his head.

Baekhyun cringes. “No. I mean _losers._ Losers who unscrew the screws on the choral risers and almost kill me. Arghhh I hate him!” Baekhyun screams, scaring every student in the hallway.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. "Chanyeol did that? Isn't that destruction of property?"

"That's what I thought but the stage crew said they were happy to have a reason to get rid of the rickety risers. So they're _thankful_ that I fell. Asswipes." Baekhyun curses under his breath, walking to Mrs. Choi's office, Kyungsoo in tow.

  


Mrs. Choi's office is neat, full of posters of Broadway musicals and sheet music. The woman smiles when she notices the two boys staring at her room in awe.

"Baekhyun! Kyungsoo! Glad you two could make it!"

Baekhyun smiles warmly. "Of course, Mrs. Choi. What do you need?"

"Well, you see, our school doesn't really have money at the moment, let alone a budget for our production. So, this means we need to raise our _own_ money to buy costumes and supplies. So, I thought the choir could host a car wash at the back of the school. We have hoses and all the equipment, you just have to bring yourselves and your spirit! So, are you guys in?"

Kyungsoo nods. "Anything for the musical."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will be the day after tomorrow! stream city lights and support baekhyun! also listen to psycho in complete darkness with headphones bc that reaches a whole other level of perfection. anyways~hope you enjoyy


	3. Screws

When Baekhyun tells the choir about the car wash, they are all excited. At least, that’s what he can tell from the loud whoops of laughter and the bright smiles on their faces. Then the room darkens as the group of losers walk towards their table, freaking Park leading the way.  _ What, is he some sort of king? What a stuck up. _ Baekhyun thinks, scowling at the sight.

As Chanyeol and his band of losers pass by him, he hears the taller whisper to him, “Good luck on your car wash. If no one shows up, I’ll come by and pay your sorry asses a few bucks, ‘kay?” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and stabs his food with his chopsticks.

He needs to get back at Park for the riser incident. It was humiliating, and it’s messing with his head, and he already has the car wash to worry about and-  _ oh my god. _

And thus, an idea to get revenge is born. Baekhyun pushes the rest of his lunch to Kyungsoo and heads backstage to find the crew.

  
  


Kim Junmyeon, the head of stage crew, and a kind senior is closing the stage curtains when cast member Baekhyun walks in, evil smile adorning his face. 

“What is it now, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon sighs.

“Myeonie! Fancy seeing you here,” Baekhyun smiles, picking at a loose thread on the curtain. 

“What do you want.” Junmyeon deadpans.

“Okay, okay. Can I borrow some of the screws that fell out of the broken risers?” 

“Why?”

“Don’t ask questions, I just need them.”

“Well if you aren’t telling me the reason, then I have no reason to give them to you.”

“Okay fine! I need it to get back at Park.”

Junmyeon sighs again. “Aren’t you sick of this? You’re both wasting your time hating each other. Just forgive each other and move on.”

“EXCUSE ME?! Park almost  _ murdered _ me from the risers and you want me to  _ forgive  _ him?”

“You didn’t even fall from that high, what the hell Baekhyun,” Junmyeon mutters.

Baekhyun’s had it up till here. “Junmyeon, you better give me those screws or I will break all the sets here, okay?”

“Oh my god, I’m  _ so  _ scared!” Junmyeon screams, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Just then, Baekhyun sees the broken risers leaned up against the far wall, a plastic container of screws next to it. 

Baekhyun smiles a little. “Ok, you win this time, but- oh wait! You don’t!”

Baekhyun sprints to the broken risers, and grabs the container of screws, running straight out of the auditorium, victory written all over his face.

Junmyeon sighs.


	4. The Car Wash

Blinky is Baekhyun’s pet and lucky charm. He had caught the firefly a month ago one night, and it’s brought him good luck so far. Good test scores, more allowance, even a new phone was all because of the luck his firefly Blinky gave him. So that’s why Byun Baekhyun is carrying a bug inside a mason jar to his car wash, hoping that Blinky will give them luck to earn enough money for the musical.

An hour into the car wash, the choir was doing pretty well, spraying each other with the hose and soaping up the cars that come along (most of the cars were the choir student’s parents, but we don’t mention that). Baekhyun was laughing, Kyungsoo was soaked, Jongdae was soapy, Blinky was buzzing around in her jar, all was great.

But that happiness ended real quick.

Because in came Park and his gang of losers, all sporting their beat up hand-me-down cars, smirking as they drove into the car wash. As the rest of the choir was groaning seeing the band kids, Baekhyun smirked, as he came prepared. He grabbed a sponge out of his backpack and soaked it in the soap solution, stomping over to Park’s car, sickly sweet smile on his face.

“Looked a little empty here, Byun. You should be thankful we came to support your trash choir.” Chanyeol grins, looking  _ so  _ proud of his comment.

Baekhyun laughs. “Thank you  _ so _ much. Because, guess what? You still have to pay us. Which means you’re the clown here.”

Chanyeol’s hair is ruffling in the wind coming through his car window. Baekhyun brings his sponge to the side of the car, and starts scrubbing so hard that Chanyeol swears he heard little squeaks and screeches coming from the sponge.

_ What the hell? _

Baekhyun continues to scrub the side of the car, even as Chanyeol steps out of it. Then, the taller screams.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THAT’S LITERALLY ILLEGAL OH MY GOD!”

The entire side of Chanyeol’s car is  _ covered  _ in scratches, the paint all chipped off. 

Baekhyun laughs, as he takes out small, familiar looking screws from his sponge.

Chanyeol’s face is red and he’s  _ this _ close to strangling Baekhyun, when he thinks of an even better idea.

Chanyeol gets in his car and slams the door shut. “Screw you, Byun.” And he drives away. 

But not without stopping at the back table where all the choir’s personal belongings are, and sneaking a little jar into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in 2 days :))


	5. Sheet Music

“WHERE IS IT WHERE IS MY BLINKY OH MY GOD SOMEONE STOLE MY BLINKY, KYUNGSOO IM GOING TO DIEEEEEE”

Kyungsoo covers his ears. Jongdae pats Baekhyun on the back. Baekhyun cries.

This repeats for another two hours after the car wash ended.

Anger flares in Baekhyun’s eyes. “I am going to  _ kill _ Park, I swear to go-”

“Calm down, Baekhyun. It’s just a firefly,” Jongdae consoles.

“ _ Just a firefly? _ Blinky is not  _ just _ a firefly. He is the key to my, and yours, and the entire musical’s success! And that  _ freaking _ lanky idiot just  _ stole  _ it!”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Baek-”

“No. I am going to get back at him. And I’m going to get Blinky back.”

Getting back at him was the easy part. All Baekhyun had to do was to stay a little later after practice and head to the music room storage closet, where all the instruments and personal belongings of the student’s stayed. He looked through the racks of folders, finally settling his gaze on a ‘Park Chanyeol’.

He grabbed the folder and looked at all the sheet music in it. Pages and pages of sheet music lay in the folder, all for the musical. It was significantly more stuffed than the other kids' folders, Baekhyun noticed, as he flipped through all the paper inside. He found out that Park had to play percussion, guitar, and a bit of piano all for  _ one _ musical.  _ That must be difficult _ Baekhyun thought, flipping through the music. 

But Baekhyun swore he didn’t care.

And to prove to himself that he didn’t care, he started tearing each page of Park’s sheet music into little strips, and throwing them into the recycling bin (because he may not care about Park, but he does care for the planet).

  
  


Chanyeol is on his way, walking to the music room, when he sees Baekhyun coming out of it. He smirks, thinking of that bug he took the other day. As he passes Baekhyun and pulls out his phone, showing him a picture of the firefly.

“See? It’s in good hands! But you’re never getting that back, because you’re totally gonna screw up your performance. I’ll make sure of it,” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun scans the picture. The jar is sitting on a little side table, next to a bed.  _ So, I need to go to his house  _ Baekhyun thinks.

“Wow, I’m surprised you’ve kept Blinky alive for so long, with your gangly movements, I was sure you would’ve killed it,” Baekhyun says sweetly.

“Shut the hell-”

But Baekhyun’s already walking away.

Chanyeol scoffs and heads into the storage area of the music room, looking for his folder. When he finds it empty, he freaks out because where did he misplace it? As he searches the room, he finds little bits of paper leading up to the recycling bin. Digging through the bin, he finds  _ all  _ of his music ripped to shreds and he starts to tear up.

_ I hate you, Byun. _


	6. Arm Wrestle

When Chanyeol stomps into the cafeteria the next day, his eyes land upon Baekhyun, who’s laughing with his friends. Chanyeol’s heartbeat thunders (out of anger of course) and he approaches the shorter, scowl etched onto his face.

“Do you even _know_ how much that sheet music cost? You can’t just go around scratching cars and ripping up music just for your own satisfaction, okay? There’s a limit to things,” Chanyeol says, his tone accusing.

Baekhyun is taken aback. Chanyeol looks  _ really _ upset, and he feels kind of bad. But, he also wants his Blinky, so he just smirks a little. 

Then, Jongdae perks up. “Okay, let’s settle your dispute over an arm wrestle!”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Jongdae, that’s literally the most immature thi-”

“Let’s do it!” Baekhyun screams, rolling up his sleeves. 

Chanyeol grunts and sits across him. Baekhyun knows he’s stronger than the lanky wimp, so he consoles the taller.

“Don’t worry, Park. I’ll go easy on you.”

Then, all the band and choir kids surrounding them shout to begin the arm wrestle. From the start, Baekhyun has the upper hand, his hand pushing Chanyeol’s slowly down. Chanyeol’s palm is getting clammy, his face twisted in seriousness as he tries to push back, sweat gleaming on his forehead. Baekhyun is  _ this _ close to slamming Chanyeol’s hand to the table, when a blinding pain surges through his leg, and Chanyeol retaliates, by pushing the other way and slamming Baekhyun’s fist on the table. The band kids start jumping up and down, as Chanyeol grins like a maniac. 

“This is cheating! Park kicked me and won! That’s cheating!” Baekhyun yells at the band kids, who pay him no attention.

Chanyeol laughs. “What are you talking about? No one saw me kicking you. Stop making excuses, shorty.”

Then, Chanyeol and his losers walk out of the cafeteria. 

And Baekhyun’s fuming. 

_ If I had Blinky, I would’ve won. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! so, i'm going on vacation in a less than week and i really want to finish up this story, so there's probably gonna be updates every day from now on (maybe even double updates idk). i hope you don't mind!! 


	7. (Lowkey) Breaking In

After asking (and lowkey threatening) the band kids for Chanyeol’s address, Baekhyun finally gets it from this weasley freshman trombone player. He skips play practice that afternoon, absolutely sure that Park is practicing with the pit band, and he searches the address up online, finding that it isn’t that far from school. So, he walks a couple of miles and finds himself in a homey neighborhood, standing in front of a welcoming house.

There are two floors that he can see, and he heads over to the window next to the front door. He presses his hands against the glass and pushes up, the window opening.

“How the hell can someone forget to lock their window?” Baekhyun mutters, stepping over a bush and onto the hardwood floor. There’s nobody inside.

_ Well no shit, Baekhyun. People have jobs. _

Baekhyun shakes his head, getting rid of his stupid thoughts and immidiately climbs up the stairs. He walks to the first room, with a large bed and a floral comforter on top.  _ Definitely not Park’s room. Unless he’s into flowers or something.  _ Baekhyun opens the next door and finds himself looking at a bedroom covered in pastel pinks and blues.  _ Yeah, this truly speaks Park personality.  _ Baekhyun shakes his head, and twists the doorknob on the third door, walking into a pigsty. Clothes are everywhere (and Baekhyun’s not sure if they’re even washed), guitars leaned up against walls, drumsticks scattered all over the floor, band posters covering every inch of the wall, he doesn’t even know what color the paint is. But all that stands out to him is a little jar on the side table.

Baekhyun walks over to Park’s desk and rips a piece of paper off of some more sheet music and grabs a pen. He quickly scrawls a note and places it where the jar was and cradles Blinky and the mason jar in his arms. Then, he leaves, but not without looking at Park’s room again, this time in awe.

  
  


When Chanyeol gets home from school he immediately flops on his bed, smushing his face into his pillow, trying to doze off before starting homework.

After a long two hour nap, Chanyeol glances around the room and notices something on his side table. Stretching an arm out to the object, he finds that it's a folded piece of paper with neat handwriting on it.

_ {You may have won the arm wrestle, but I won Blinky back and that's all that matters.  _

__ -Byun _ _

_ p.s. nice room} _

  
  


Chanyeol was confused. Was Byun being sarcastic or did he actually like his room? He hoped Byun likes his room because he spent a really long time decorati- Wait. HE BROKE INTO HIS HOUSE WHAT THE HELL?!

Then, Chanyeol screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably gonna post again today lol so watch out for that~ also please listen to exo-sc and their mvs!! support our boys plzlpzlpzplzplz


	8. Play Prep

Play preparation has the cast and crew losing it. Just a few weeks away, anyone associated with the musical tosses their social life in a garbage truck and focuses only on the play. This goes for Baekhyun as well, who is stuck in the middle of perfecting his own scenes as well as helping Kyungsoo teach the ensemble some of the musical numbers. Everything is super hectic and Baekhyun doesn't have space to breathe. He's always running around, his mind only set on the success of the play. 

What's weird to everyone else is that the tension between Byun and Park seems to have fizzled out, since nothing has happened since the arm wrestle a few weeks ago. Chanyeol never even got time to mention about Baekhyun breaking in, but it’s not like the shorter _stole_ anything, so he’ll just let it go he guesses. It feels pretty weird that nobody's fighting, but then again, the musical is coming up and people get really busy.

  
Chanyeol is also losing his mind, as he finds himself screaming at the pit band for making stupid mistakes. The flutes being too sharp, the clarinets squeaking, the timpani being off beat. He's literally _had_ it with these idiots. Chanyeol's so stressed that he decides to take a break and sit in one of the auditorium seats to breathe a bit. Some of the cast is practicing a scene from the second act, including Byun. But Chanyeol has _no_ energy to even bother the kid. So he sits and just watches the shorter sing his heart out, passion showing in his irises, expressions wide and dramatic. Byun’s arm movements are all over the place, his singing perfectly on pitch, and you could see how much the kid loves to act. And Chanyeol finds himself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really small lol but i felt like i kinda needed to add this bit in there? also i lowkey want to update again today but idk~ also also please support chanyeol and sehun they worked so hard they really deserve everything :)))


	9. Phone Call

Baekhyun's really busy, so he hardly has time to spend on useless things like family dinners and movie nights. So, instead, he heads over to Kyungsoo's house to rant about his problems. When he knocks on the door, Jongdae opens it, Minseok standing right behind him. Baekhyun isn't that surprised, since all three of them end up crashing at Kyungsoo's at odd times just to rant. So he steps inside and settles on Kyungsoo's couch, hand reaching for the candy bowl on the coffee table.

"Oh great. Another person invading my personal space," Kyungsoo says, but there's no hatred in his tone. Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and sees several text messages from Park Chanyeol. 

[Chanyeol]: Hey Kyungsoo, it's Chanyeol. I was just wondering if you know where Mrs. Choi would be on Thursday after school? She never seems to be in her office then and I only get a break then and I really need to talk to her.

[Chanyeol]: Uhm hello?

[Chanyeol]: Kyungsoo?

[Chanyeol]: This is kind of important and I really need to know.

Kyungsoo's a little confused as to why Chanyeol is so urgent about this. But just then his phone starts buzzing, and he stares at his screen.

_Chanyeol is calling_

Kyungsoo can't really talk to Chanyeol right now, since Baekhyun is _right there_ and he doesn't plan on dying today because he’s speaking to his best friend’s enemy. And then Baekhyun starts to talk, so Kyungsoo has no choice but to shove his phone in his back pocket and sit down on the couch next to his friend.

But little did he know that he accidently pressed accept on the call.

"Uhm, Kyungsoo? Hello?" Chanyeol says.

But Kyungsoo can't hear poor little Park since Baekhyun's practically wailing about how stressed he is. 

"Kyungsoo? Can you hear me?" Chanyeol says, holding his phone tighter and listening closely. But then he hears someone else that's _definitely_ not Kyungsoo.

"Soo, I feel like a failure! I'm so stressed out and I just feel like some of the cast still can't hit their notes right and some of them aren't as into the story as me and some others are and I just don't want to fail!" the voice whines and Chanyeol recognizes it immediately. Baekhyun.

Chanyeol is a little confused as to why Baekhyun is whining, when he only sees him being the most confident person ever, but he guesses everyone puts up a facade. From what he hears, Baekhyun’s really worried about the musical and the success of it, and Chanyeol has to agree with what his rival has to say.

Still, Chanyeol's a little weirded out, so he just ends the call, because he's not a creepy stalker or something and he respects people's privacy.

Even if it's the privacy of his rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just waiting for the what a life album to drop lol. i'm probably gonna update 2 more times today but we'll see :))


	10. Chanyeol the Pianist

Baekhyun’s on his way out of the auditorium when he passes by the music room, mellifluous sounds coming from inside. Curious, he peeks his head inside and he sees Chanyeol conducting the pit band with such passion, his focus evident on his face. Once they finish the piece, Chanyeol goes around to each player and compliments their playing and tells them how they can improve. He’s all smiley and he’s giving all the kids a thumbs up and Baekhyun’s face heats up a little, because he’s never seen Park _this_ happy in front of him.

And Baekhyun feels kind of bad that he himself is the person that causes said happiness to disappear.

Baekhyun continues to eavesdrop, watching Chanyeol conduct the kids for a bit. But then Chanyeol stops and then sits at the piano, and once his fingers delicately touch the keys, Baekhyun’s breath is taken away.

Because Chanyeol’s playing is amazing and Baekhyun recognizes this melody because it’s for his own solo song and he feels so emotional knowing that his singing will be accompanied by a fantastic pianist.

So he nods his head along to the piano, and starts softly humming his solo along with it. And Baekhyun’s so into the music that he doesn’t notice that the door is now wide open and the entire pit band is staring and Chanyeol has stopped playing. 

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open.

And he stares at Chanyeol, who is staring right back, and Baekhyun feels his toes wiggle in his Converse, feels his face burn up, and feels a smile tugging at his lips.

And then he runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goD what a life is a freaking masterpiece like every song is so good wow i'm so proud of them :)))) anyways this one's a shorty but again i felt like it had to be in there y'know... there's probably gonna be another update today so see you then~~


	11. Dress Rehearsal Sleepover

It’s the night before the musical, aka the dress rehearsal, and it’s a school tradition that every cast, crew, and pit band member bring their sleeping bags and sleepover on the auditorium stage. It’s supposed to be a really fun time for everyone to watch movies and eat loads of popcorn. Mrs. Choi just loves seeing everyone getting along. 

Minseok is literally beating everyone in Monopoly and Jongin is really upset because he’s like a thousand dollars in debt to Minseok, so he chooses to whine about his failure to Baekhyun who just pats his back and sighs. Jongin really acts like a baby, and Baekhyun has no time to waste consoling the choreographer when he needs to win the game. So, he shoves him off and pushes the younger to Kyungsoo, who shakes his head and lets Jongin whine to him.

Unfortunately, Minseok wins the entire game after three hours of playing because everyone gave up at some point. Jongdae and Jongin were drowning in debt so they whined and went to talk to other kids. Kyungsoo saw Jongin leave and decided to follow him because he was bored. Junmyeon left to get a snack, but he never came back. And Baekhyun was so sick of Minseok smirking every time his pawn landed on one of his hotels that he just threw all of his fake Monopoly money in Minseok’s face and left the game. So Minseok’s the reigning champion of Monopoly, but that’s really nothing to brag about. 

Baekhyun rolls out his sleeping bag in the corner of the stage, right next to Kyungsoo’s. He looks around the stage and sees some kids playing Cards Against Humanity, some kids gossiping, some kids binging _Parks and Recreation_ , and some kids just sleeping (even though it’s like 9 pm).

As he continues to watch the kids, he doesn’t notice Chanyeol walking from backstage, blanket draped around his head, making him looked like some hooded dementor. Except his cloak is not dark and smoky, but colorful and covered with different Pokemon. Okay, maybe he _does_ notice Chanyeol.

And maybe Kyungsoo notices Baekhyun noticing Chanyeol, but he doesn’t say anything about it. 

At around eleven, Mrs. Choi forces everyone to go to sleep, making sure everyone cleaned up their mess of food and board game pieces. Once Chanyeol’s all snuggled in his sleeping bag, he notices Byun and some of his friends sitting in a circle, their faces illuminated by their phone screens, all laughing at something on their phones. Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Minseok try to giggle quietly, but Baekhyun just can’t hold it in, and his laughter rings through the auditorium like a melody. Chanyeol falls asleep to the lullaby that is Byun’s soft giggles.

It’s like two in the morning and Baekhyun gets up with a start because something just _feels_ off. He tries to find what is bothering him, but he can’t place it. To comfort him, he reaches over and feels around in the dark for his jar that holds Blinky. Finally finding the object, he brings it close to his face and smiles at his firefly, using his phone screen light to look at it closely.

Someone from the other side of the stage whispers, “Can you switch off your phone? People need to sleep!”

But Baekhyun’s not listening, because he only cares about Blinky. 

But Blinky’s not moving.

And Baekhyun _freaks_ out. 

He starts frantically tapping the glass, trying to get Blinky to move or wake up or do _something_ , but Blinky’s just sitting still. He shakes the glass a little to help the critter fly, but it just rolls around to the other side of the jar. And then it hits Baekhyun.

Blinky’s dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i really did y'all like that. sorry for the cliffhanger but things pick up in the next chapter which i'll post tomorrow. or maybe tonight idkkk


	12. Pinky Promise

Baekhyun’s tearing up and he has no idea what to do, so he leaves his sleeping bag and heads backstage so that he wouldn’t wake anyone up with his whimpering. After wandering around the auditorium, he finds the lights and sounds room and shuts himself inside and immediately starts sobbing, all of his frustration coming out in heavy sobs. Baekhyun just curls into a ball by the door and continues to cry.

“Uhm, are you okay?” a deep voice interrupts his thoughts.

Baekhyun looks up and sees Park sitting in one of the swivel chairs, looking really worried. Baekhyun can’t really talk because he’s crying so much, so he just croaks weirdly and shakes his head, continuing to sob. He feels something next to him, and sees Chanyeol sitting next to him, knees folding to his chest, looking at him with worry in his eyes. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s head to the side, so it rests on his own shoulder, trying to support the shorter. Baekhyun doesn’t question the action.

After calming down a bit, Baekhyun finally speaks up. “Blinky died.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol has _no_ idea how to console this kid, so he just pats his head a bit and keeps quiet.

“It was the _only_ surefire sign that this musical would go well. But the fact that Blinky died the day of the musical just shows how this is going to suck. And I really don’t want it to. We all worked so hard, you know?” Baekhyun mumbles out, all in one breath.

Chanyeol nods a little. “Yeah, I totally get it. I feel like I’ve never been so invested in something in my entire life. And this musical was just so fun to work on, and we all have our love for theater and just _music_ itself that we could all enjoy every bit of the process. I just hope that everything could go well because we all tried really hard to make this a great show, even with the little funds.”

“Yeah, like you conducted. And you played! And Mrs. Choi was everywhere at once. And Kyungsoo had to teach vocals, and Jongin had to do choreography. Like most of this play was student made, and I’m just worried that things will fall apart, or no one would show up, or people wouldn’t like it and it’s just so nerve wracking. And the fact that my lucky charm _died_ the day of this is just making my thoughts worse…” Baekhyun trails off, twiddling with his fingers.

A large hand covered Baekhyun’s fingers. He looked up into Chanyeol’s large eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure everything will go fine, Byun. We’ll play well, and you guys will dance and sing well, and the audience will love it. I promise.” Chanyeol smiles, holding out his pinky.

Baekhyun links his pinky with the taller’s, pressing their thumbs together. A tiny smile cracks on Baekhyun’s face.

The dim lighting in the room makes this moment feel so special and secretive and Baekhyun just doesn’t want it to end.

And neither does Chanyeol.

“You play piano beautifully. I’m sorry I never noticed,” Baekhyun says softly, his thumb still pressed against the taller’s.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Ah, it’s okay. I mean, we were caught up in other things, right?”

Baekhyun nods, feeling a bit guilty. “Thanks for making me feel better. I’m such an ass to you, I don’t know why you would even help me.”

“I would help anyone who’s going through something. Even if they were an ass,” Chanyeol smiles.

“Oh, you’d help anyone? I guess I’m really not that special huh…”

“Yeah, Byun, I guess you’re really not,” Chanyeol says, but there’s no venom in his words. 

Baekhyun laughs, and it’s kind of loud, so he covers his mouth with his palms, eyes wide, hoping no one sleeping on stage heard him. Chanyeol just giggles.

And for a while, Baekhyun just sits there, head leaned against Chanyeol’s shoulder, humming some of the musical songs, his tears all dried up.

“You sing really well, you know. I’m surprised Kyungsoo’s the vocal teacher,” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun’s face heats up. “Thanks. I help Soo sometimes, but I have to focus on my scenes for the play too, so I usually leave most of the vocal lessons to him.”

Chanyeol hums and stares at his shoes.

Baekhyun continues. “It’s not like I’m the only one who works hard. Everyone does multiple jobs to make this musical go well. You play like three instruments! That’s a lot of effort.” 

“Yeah but I do it because I love it. I love playing instruments and I love music. So it isn’t _effort_ per say, but it’s just fun for me. It comes naturally and I use that as an advantage,” Chanyeol explains.

“Mmm I get it. I love singing it’s not like _work_ to me which is why I love staying after school for play practice. It’s just a different world filled with music and sets and costumes and drama and friends. I love it.” A smile spread across Baekhyun’s face as he talks.

Chanyeol smiles back.

After staring at each other for what seems like hours, Chanyeol gets up from the floor, and holds a hand out to help the shorter up. Baekhyun takes his hand and is pulled up easily, and they both exit the dimly lit room.

“We should get some rest before everyone wakes up,” Chanyeol whispers, walking alongside Baekhyun to the stage.

“Yeah. Thanks again for making me feel better, Park.”

Chanyeol’s voice is hushed. “No problem. Just don’t worry, we’ll do great today.”

And Chanyeol starts stepping over all the sleeping kids and their sleeping bags, until he gets to his own. Baekhyun snuggles into his sleeping bag and falls asleep thinking of a pinky promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more update today! also, this whole fic is probably gonna end tomorrow or the day after :((


	13. Opening Night

It’s opening night and loads of people are lining up outside the school auditorium to see the musical. The sets are beautiful, the makeup and hair are stunning, and everyone’s so giddy to finally get on stage and show people what they’ve been working on for the past few months.

Kyungsoo can finally stop teaching kids how to sing. And Jongin can finally stop teaching them how to dance. And Jongdae and Minseok can stop annoying everyone. No, no. They actually won’t. But still, things are looking up!

Once the curtains open for the first scene of the musical, the pit band is already playing a lovely tune to welcome the character on stage. Chanyeol’s so excited for the show, and he’s so proud of the band for working really hard and fixing all the rough edges on each piece.

And at last, Baekhyun finally steps on stage for his solo. Chanyeol sits on the piano bench, fingers ready to play, and heart racing in his chest. Because this is both of their big moments. Baekhyun can finally show his acting and vocal skills and Chanyeol can finally share his passion for instrumental to the audience. Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun just before the number starts and finds the shorter staring down at him, nodding slightly. Chanyeol grins and mouths something to Baekhyun that only the shorter could see.

_Break a leg, Byun_

And Chanyeol begins playing, the beautiful emotion shining through the piano notes and Baekhyun’s dramatic acting and beautiful singing leaves the audience, the cast, the crew, the pit, and the two themselves _awestruck_.

And when Chanyeol holds out the last key, and Baekhyun sings his last note, the entire audience is up on their feet, giving the two a standing ovation for the sheer, raw talent they just witnessed.

And Chanyeol and Baekhyun can’t stop grinning.

* * *

The show was such a success, and with all the excitement, the after party dinner had every kid at every place at once. Praises were said, flowers were given, happiness was shared. Baekhyun was so wrapped in the moment, he just loved the feeling of this success. Everything went smoothly, everyone performed well, the musical was fantastic and he’s so damn proud of everyone.

The whole cast, crew, and band go out for a fancy dinner after opening night to celebrate their success. But of course, with this comes a little bit of drama. And as everyone is sitting at a long table full of food, Jongdae is the one that starts it all.

“So, what happened between Baekhyun and Chanyeol? It’s been awfully quiet between you guys recently,” Jongdae inquires, smirking.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly. The table is silent. And the room feels tense.

But then Minseok drops a fork like an idiot and everyone starts laughing at him, so, like the fork, the topic is dropped. Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief. 

The rest of the night went well, Baekhyun noticing small things. The stage crew and the pit band were having a contest on who can eat the most amount of food. Mrs. Choi was trying to stop Minseok from stabbing Jongdae with his fork. Kyungsoo was trying to be discreet about holding Jongin’s hand from under the table. Chanyeol was staring at him. Wait, what?

Baekhyun shyly smiles a little at the taller and continues to eat his food, trying to avoid interaction after their weirdly personal talk early this morning. He doesn’t even know where they stand now. Are the enemies still? Are they friends? Frenemies? He wasn’t sure. But thinking about it weirded him out. So he just chose to stuff his face with pasta and forget his thoughts.

When dinner ends, and all the kids are getting picked up by their parents, Baekhyun decides to take a walk to get some air. It’s a warm spring night, and it’s just a little chilly, but it’s great outside. As Baekhyun’s gathering his thoughts while kicking a tiny rock on the sidewalk, he notices someone following him. Looking back, he sees Park smiling at him, jogging to catch up to where he is.

“Hey,” the taller says once he reaches Baekhyun. The shorter has the sudden urge to just run away and spare himself from the awkwardness, but he just sucks it up.

“Hi.”

“You all performed well.”

“You guys played well.” Baekhyun laughs a little, but the tone isn’t mocking anymore. 

Chanyeol grins. “Our performance together was pretty much the best part. Like _everyone_ was standing up and clapping. That felt surreal.”

“Yeah, it was,” Baekhyun hums, looking up at the night sky. The streetlights lined the quiet street, and the ambiance is so calming. 

Baekhyun speaks up again. “Look, I’m sorry for scratching your car and ripping your music. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It was so stupid and immature and I have no explanation for my stupidity.”

“Hey, it’s fine I guess. It’s not like I was completely innocent either. I mean, I never _broke_ into someone’s house to steal a bug, but I still wasn’t too nice,” Chanyeol reassures, running a hand through his hair.

Baekhyun’s eyes follow the action. “But still. I never really explained why I hated you that much. It’s because those band kids are so tight knit and they look up to you a lot. I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but they look at you like you hung the stars or something. You also have this natural born talent for music. I guess for me, the choir kids are all separated into small cliques and we hardly seem like a team. And as for the natural talent, I don’t have one. I had to train for years to sing well and it just seems unfair that you could pick up things easily and I suffered for years trying to perfect every little problem with my voice. I’m just a jealous idiot.”

Chanyeol’s taken aback by Baekhyun’s words. He’d never imagine Baekhyun would be _jealous_ of _him_ of all people!

“Don’t be jealous! People learn in different ways. Some talent is natural and other is hard-earned. It doesn’t mean that one is more valuable than the other or that one is more validated than the other. We all just work hard because we love what we do. There’s no reason to doubt yourself or your choir. We’re all just different in the way we function. That’s why things are the way they are.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Thanks, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, his ears perking up at his name. “Woah, that’s the first time you said my name! I didn’t even know you knew my name!”

Baekhyun tilts his head. “Really? No wonder it sounded weird saying it. I’m sorry I neglected your name, Park.”

Chanyeol pouts. “It’s Chanyeol, not Park. Get it in your thick skull, _Baekhyun_.”

Baekhyun laughs at that, skipping along the sidewalk, going a little further than the taller, making him jog to catch up.

“Baekhyun, where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.”

After a five minute walk, the shorter leads Chanyeol into a closed music store, where instruments are in every corner of the room. Chanyeol looks astonished, but he’s even more shocked when he sees Baekhyun taking a seat on piano bench and resting his fingers on the keys of the grand piano.

And Baekhyun begins to play. Chanyeol walks closer and closes his eyes, listening to the notes. Baekhyun plays wonderfully, his delicate fingers dancing upon the keys, creating a soothing and playful tone to the piece. Chanyeol’s eyes well up with tears once Baekhyun finishes.

“That was amazing,” the younger says, looking down at Baekhyun.

The shorter stands up and wipes the tears threatening to fall from Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Thanks. But why are you crying?”

“You never told me you could play.”

“To be honest, with the way we treated each other, I could never tell you anything that wasn’t an insult,” Baekhyun says, scratching the back of his neck out of guilt.

Chanyeol laughs at that and pushes Baekhyun to sit on the piano bench. Chanyeol sits right next to him, and the taller places his fingers on the keys. He plays something he just made up, soft and melodious, but very emotional and Baekhyun is left speechless by the end of it.

Chanyeol smiles. "Is there any staff in here? Or are we breaking in? Because I really don't want to go to jail."

"No, it's fine. I know the owner of this place. They let me come here and play whenever. But yeah, there's no one here. Except us." Baekhyun says that last part softly, staring up at the taller.

Chanyeol hums a Baekhyun feels the taller’s face inching closer to his.

_Is this actually happening right now?_

But Chanyeol is taking too long to lean in, so Baekhyun tilts his head up and closes the distance between their lips swiftly, hands resting on the taller's shoulders. 

Baekhyun sucks on the taller's lower lip, and Chanyeol tries to dominate the kiss, their competitiveness is coming in the way and Baekhyun chuckles. Chanyeol leans back and laughs too. They both lean in again and Baekhyun opens his mouth a bit to allow Chanyeol to slip his tongue inside. And Chanyeol stands up, bringing the smaller up with him, not breaking the kiss.

Chanyeol hoists Baekhyun up and places the smaller on top of the piano, Baekhyun puts his hands on the piano keys for support, accidentally playing a bunch of random notes in the process and breaking the kiss out of shock. Chanyeol laughs and leans in again, Baekhyun's hand immediately cupping the taller's face. And they just end up making out on a piano for a _long_ time. 

And when they pull away, they both giggle a bit while Chanyeol plays with Baekhyun’s fingers.

* * *

Jongdae and Minseok are also taking a long walk after dinner, window shopping (though every store is closed), and being immature with each other as always. At one point, when Minseok was laughing at some kid on the sidewalk for falling of his skateboard, Jongdae hears a loud thud of piano keys from the store they’re walking by. Minseok hears it too, and when they walk toward the store window, their eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

Because holy shit Baekhyun and Chanyeol are making out! On a piano!

Instantaneously, Minseok pulls out his phone, takes a picture of the two, and sends it to Jongin, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, and Jongdae (because he asked for a digital copy). Then, like the creeps they are, they watch them make out until they both pull away, and Minseok makes a run for it, Jongdae not far behind, hoping that neither of them saw them watching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the piano kiss part was inspired by the piano kiss scene in strong woman dbs...literally one of the best kiss scenes ever omg~ anyways, this chap is much longer bc lots of stuff happens. the last 2 chapters will be up tomorrow, so see you then!!
> 
> also please leave comments i love reading your thoughts <333


	14. Minseok and Jongdae's Exposé

The next two days are torture for Baekhyun. Because it’s the weekend and Chanyeol’s gone to visit his cousins and the older really wants to see him and figure things out between them. Like what are his feelings? He has no clue. Sure, he likes Chanyeol. He likes how he understands him and how he loves music as well. He likes how they can have a good conversation. He likes how Chanyeol took care of him when he was upset. He likes how Chanyeol plays piano, but he also plays with his fingers. He likes Chanyeol’s dimples and his soft, fluffy hair and his shy smile and his talent for music. So, yeah, he likes Chanyeol. But what is he going to do about it?

Chanyeol’s bored out of his mind. He’s forced to be with his cousins and he wants to text Baekhyun, since they exchanged numbers the other day, but his mom took his phone, because she wanted them to have quality family time with no distractions. But Chanyeol doesn’t want to play with his cousins. One of them is some moody thirteen year old who’s definitely going through an emo phase he will regret, and the other is about five years old. And Chanyeol has no energy to entertain a little kid when all he wants to do is sleep or think about Baekhyun. He’s still so lost as to what they were. After making out, they walked to Baekhyun’s house and exchanged numbers. But he can’t even text him so what’s the point?

Monday rolls around and Baekhyun’s really just excited to see Chanyeol again, but as he’s walking to school, he realizes that nobody knows that he likes him, so he has to put up a facade. 

As Baekhyun enters the cafeteria where everyone waits before class starts, he finds Chanyeol sitting with the losers, all of them on their phones. Creeping from behind, Baekhyun wraps an arm around the taller’s neck and puts him in a headlock, his knuckles rubbing against Chanyeol’s head, in an attempt to noogie him. Chanyeol almost chokes out of fear, and Baekhyun laughs like a maniac as he watches Chanyeol’s expression as he continues to noogie him.

“Stop! You’re going to kill him!” one of the band kids says, prying Baekhyun’s arm off Chanyeol.

“Oh, he would never,” a voice interrupts. 

The band kids whip their heads towards the owner of the voice. Jongdae.

He smirks as he and Minseok stand on either side of Baekhyun, staring down at the headlocked Chanyeol in pity. 

Minseok grins and pulls out his phone. “You see, Baekhyun would never kill Chanyeol because of this.”

Minseok places his phone on the lunch table, band and choir students gathering around the device to see what’s on it. And, of course, it’s the picture of them kissing on the piano.

The kids collectively gasp. Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Chanyeol chokes because Baekhyun’s arm tightens around his neck. 

Then, all at once, the kids start screaming and cheering, some throwing money at others because they placed bets on them getting together. And amongst all this commotion, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are the last to be noticed. So, Baekhyun releases his arm from around Chanyeol’s neck and grabs his hand, dragging them out of the cafeteria and into the empty music room. 

Baekhyun takes a seat on one of the chairs, Chanyeol sitting down right next to him. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol softly says, taking Baekhyun’s fingers and holding them delicately.

“Hey.” Baekhyun seems a little breathless.

“Uhm, I’m not gonna lie, this weekend was torture without talking to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t talk, my phone was taken away from me,” Chanyeol admits.

Baekhyun just stares at his hand, which are currently being held by Chanyeol’s.

“I like this,” Baekhyun mumbles, but Chanyeol can hear it clearly.

The taller tilts his head. “Like what?”

Baekhyun takes a breath. _You can do this. You can tell him_.

“I like you holding my hands. I like being in the music room because you and I love music. I like that you’re here right here, right now. And I don’t care that everyone knows that we kissed because I like you. A lot.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen comically and Baekhyun wants to squish his cheeks really bad. So he does, cooing at him slightly. The taller blushes.

“I like you too, Baekhyun.” But it sounds more distorted because Chanyeol’s cheeks are still squished. Baekhyun beams, and tilts Chanyeol’s head down until they are level. And he closes the distance between their lips.

And they never notice all the kids peeking through the music room door, eyes bulging as they behold the sight of the two musical enemies now becoming boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is really ending...last chap will be posted later today :(((
> 
> thanks for reading!


	15. Like Actually

It’s not like they’re lovey-dovey all the time. The pranking and teasing never really stop, but now it’s never with ill-intentions. It’s just their way of showing affection. They’ve been dating for over a month, and the choir and band kids get grossed out whenever they see the two of them together because it’s weird seeing them holding hands or blushing when they _hated_ each other months before.

Minseok and Jongdae, however, have taken it upon themselves to start a fanclub for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They don’t really do anything, because they are the only members in the fanclub, but they take their roles as fans very seriously. Minseok takes pictures of them all the time and sends it to Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jongdae, and Junmyeon. And Jongdae has a folder on his phone of all his favorite pictures of the two. It’s freaking creepy, but they literally don’t care. 

One day during lunch, Chanyeol goes to the music room to play piano. He closes his eyes and gets so immersed in the music that he doesn't notice his boyfriend taking a seat next to him. Chanyeol's still closing his eyes, playing a softer piece, when he hears extra notes being played from the other end of the piano. He grins, opening his eyes to see Baekhyun playing something along with him. Baekhyun leans over and pecks Chanyeol’s cheek, making kissy noises to piss the taller off. Chanyeol lightly punches Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Ew, stop it! Baekhyun you’re so annoying, you’re lucky I love you.”

The smaller’s eyes widen. “You do? Awww, you’re blushing,” Baekhyun coos at the taller.

Chanyeol pouts. “You’re supposed to say it back.”

“Say what back? Oh! I think you’re annoying too!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and continues to grumble to himself, choosing to play with his boyfriend’s hands than listen to Baekhyun tease him. 

Baekhyun laughs. “Okay, sorry! I love you too. Now stop pouting or I’ll squish your cheeks.”

Chanyeol doesn’t want that because Baekhyun will pinch his cheeks for the rest of the day and then everyone will laugh at him and then he’ll be embarrassed. So, he smiles.

Because all that matters is that Chanyeol is happy and Baekhyun is happy. And though the two will probably never forgive each other for scratching their car or breaking the risers, they still love each other, like actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh! it's overrrrr :((((( this is my first chaptered fic and it was just so fun to plan out and bring to life omg. i hope y'all liked it and im sorry the ending is kinda rushed i had no clue how to finish this off. tbh this was the first prompt i had written months ago b4 making this acct and i'm pretty proud of how it turned out. anyways, i'd like to thank you guys SO much for reading and leaving comments. it means so much to me that you guys actually like what i'm writing so thank you uwu. also, if you don't know, i'm going on vacation in a few days, so it'll be hard for me to update frequently, but i have a new fic already in the making and the first chap will be out tmrw. i hope you like baby, softie yeollie cuz that's what you're getting ;)) love you guys!!! <3333


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a smol epilogue because i missed writing these two :))

Their summer before university was unforgettable. It was just them and stupid dates that usually ended up going all sorts of wrong. But it was memorable. And they’re really going to miss it. But they have a future ahead of them as they both got accepted into performing arts universities. Just not the same one. Baekhyun's studying in the heart of the city, where many singing opportunities can come easily. Chanyeol's a three hour drive east, making the idea of long distance just  _ that _ more painful. And there's only two weeks of summer left now, and Baekhyun's dreading the idea of leaving his boyfriend and going to a new school all alone. Except he doesn't tell him that. Chanyeol doesn't need extra stress right now. He needs to worry about packing his shit and getting ready to move into his dorm.

And Baekhyun needs to pack his shit and try not to think about the distance.

Chanyeol visits him one evening, barging into his room and tackling the shorter in a warm hug as he kisses his head repeatedly.

Baekhyun laughs, smacking the taller’s shoulder. “What’s that all about?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “You’re an idiot, Baekhyun. There doesn’t need to be a reason for me to hug my boyfriend.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, turning back to his desk and sorting out the things he wants to bring to university. He rests his hands on his hips. It’s a messy pile of shit to bring, but it’ll work. 

Just then, two arms snake around his waist and a plush pair of lips set on kissing his cheek. One, two, three kisses.

Baekhyun glares. “Okay. What’s up? This is a lot of physical contact, even for you.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Dunno. I guess I’ll just miss you a lot. I wanna kiss you as much as I can before I can’t anymore.”

Baekhyun scoffs, trying to cover up the pain in his heart. “Don’t go all cheesy on me, Park. I’m literally a phone call away.”

“Yeah, but I want you to be there with me, Byun.”

A kiss on the cheek. A smirk. 

“Chanyeol, we’ll be fine. I’ll see you on all the vacations. I’ll even visit on the weekends if you want.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “You need to study. So do I. But...vacations. I’ll be waiting for those.”

He takes the older’s hand in his, playing with the slender fingers. 

Baekhyun sighs. University is going to be hell without Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s at Kyungsoo’s house, who’s too busy texting Jongin to pay any attention to his guest.

“Soo!”

“What,” he says, eyes still focused on his phone.

“Talk to me!” 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Jongin’s cheating on you.”

Kyungsoo looks up at Baekhyun and sighs. “If you think that’s going to get my attention, then you’re stupider than I thought.”

“Well, at least you’re looking at me.”

Kyungsoo slams his phone on the counter, making Baekhyun flinch.

“What do you want?”

Baekhyun pouts. “Soo, I’m going to miss him so much,” he whines.

Kyungsoo groans. “Are you kidding me, Baek? You keep telling me this! Go tell him that!”

“But-”

“No. Jongin and I are going to different colleges too. You’re not the only one’s dealing with relationship issues too, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Oh. I’m sorry Kyungsoo. I’m being so self-centered right now.”

He scoffs. “When are you not?”

“I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “It’s fine, Baek. Jongin and I will be fine. Just like you two. And if it’s really bothering you, tell Chanyeol how you feel about all of this.”

Baekhyun nods. “Okay.”

  
  
  


There’s a week left before they have to move into their dorms and Baekhyun is on the verge of crying everytime he sees Chanyeol smile. He’s going to miss him  _ so _ much. Which is why they’re at a restaurant, both of them knowing it’ll be one of their last dates in a while, so they’re making the most of it.

Chanyeol holds the older’s hand from across the table, looking into his eyes and smiling brightly.

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly. “Chanyeol, you have no idea how much I’m going to miss you. No idea.”

Chanyeol smiles, but it’s sad, as he hears the words. “I do, Baekhyun. I’m going to miss you just as much.”

  
  


They spend the rest of that night in the music store where they shared their first kiss. Chanyeol plays a made up little melody on the piano and Baekhyun just hums along, spontaneously creating a tune. It sounds pretty.

The older leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as they both continue to tap the piano keys. Chanyeol turns his head and kisses Baekhyun’s hair. 

“It’s just college.”

“Mhm.”

“And I’ll call you every single day.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’ll think of you all the time.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

The older lifts his head off of Chanyeol’s shoulder, and closes the distance between their lips. Their lips stay connected even after a few beats, like they’re just hanging on. Once they pull apart, Baekhyun smiles wistfully.    
  


“I love you too, Chanyeol. More than anything.”

“Yeah, now you’re being fucking cheesy.”

Baekhyun shoves the taller, smiling still. “You started it!”

Chanyeol laughs. “Yeah, okay. Blame me.”

Baekhyun frowns, crossing his arms. “You literally said you love me first. It’s your fault.”

Chanyeol coos at Baekhyun’s pout and wraps his arms around him. “Gosh, Baek, what the hell am I going to do without you? Who am I supposed to fight with?”

Baekhyun laughs, the sound muffled because his face is pressed against the younger’s chest. 

“Just call me when you feel like annoying somebody.”

Chanyeol just chuckles, opting to squeeze Baekhyun tighter.

  
  
  


Move in was in two days. And Baekhyun and Chanyeol did not leave each other’s side. Baekhyun has been sleeping over at Chanyeol’s for nearly a week. They pack together, feed each other, sneak kisses here and there, and annoy the living shit out of each other.

But they’re both feeling down. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Minseok, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and basically all of their friends have already left for college. They’ve run out of goodbyes and just saying the word makes them upset.

Baekhyun’s sitting on the couch, Chanyeol’s head in his lap, the taller reaching up and playing with Baekhyun’s hands. 

“Just imagine, Baek. All the opportunities you can get in college. You in stage productions or you could become an actual singer. Or you could go on Broadway! But bring me with you if you go, I couldn’t be apart from you for that long.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Chanyeol it’s not just me. You could do so much with your talent. You could be a producer, or could be an orchestra conductor. Imagine that, Chanyeol.”

“Yeah. Imagine that.”

Baekhyun pats the younger’s hair. “Even though I’ll miss you like crazy, I’m excited to go, you know? To learn more and to do what I love.”

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, I get it. It’s so important for us to keep learning as much as we can with what we have.”

“Mhm.”

They fall silent after that, just enjoying each other’s presence and the idea that maybe things will turn out to be fine.

  
  
  


“Baekhyun.”

“Mm what, Yeol.”

“Hey, Baekhyun. Wake up.” Chanyeol moves to remove his arms from the smaller’s waist. But Baekhyun whines.

“No, please. Just stay like this longer. I need this memory ingrained into my mind.”

Chanyeol frowns as he thinks about how today is goodbye and how he’s moving to university in just a few hours. Chanyeol shifts a bit, complying and bringing Baekhyun closer to him. He takes the older’s hands in his, and lightly kisses his fingers before shutting his eyes again.

Neither of them are asleep, but they’d like to think they are. Anything to keep them from the distance that awaits.

  
  


Once they get up, they’re both slow and sluggish as they make their breakfast and pack Chanyeol’s things into the car. Then the whole family drives to Baekhyun’s house, where they then load all of Baekhyun’s stuff into his car. Then, their parents stay inside the house, giving the two of them some space.

Baekhyun feels his vision get blurry as he tries to comprehend what’s happening. The taller pouts, taking the older’s face in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe his tears.

“No, don’t cry, Baek,” he whispers, whining a bit.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? We’ll be fine.” He rests his forehead against the older’s. Baekhyun gazes at him, his eyes welling up again, making the younger’s eyes get glassy as well. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we’ll be fine.” 

“You sound like you’re convincing yourself that more than reassuring me, Baek.”

Baekhyun scoffs, smacking Chanyeol’s shoulder and laughing. “Shut up, Park.”

“But don’t you want my voice ingrained into your mind?” he teases.

Baekhyun laughs leaning up and kissing his cheek. “God, I’m gonna miss you.”

“Yeah. I’ll miss me too,” Chanyeol smirks, though his skin is tingling from where the older had kissed him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pretending to walk away, before Chanyeol envelopes him in a back hug, his chin on the smaller’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

Baekhyun turns around in his hold, looking up at him. “Yeah, I love me too.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “Byun Baekhyun I swear t-”

Baekhyun surges up and plants his lips on Chanyeol’s, nibbling on his bottom lip as his tears streak down his cheeks. Chanyeol kisses back, holding the older by the waist and tilting his face. And they just keep kissing, because this’ll be the last one for a bit.

  
  
  


Baekhyun rolls his window down, looking at his boyfriend who’s standing on the side of the road.

“Text me,” Chanyeol says, “Every morning. And night. And between classes. And call me when you’re free.”

Baekhyun smiles holding his hand out for Chanyeol to kiss. 

“Oh, and Baek?”

“Yeah?”

A kiss to his fingers. “Break a leg.”

Baekhyun laughs, recalling their childish antics from a few months ago. “Take care of yourself, Chanyeol. I love you.”

Chanyeol grins. “You do the same, Baek. And I love you too. Very much.”

And then the car window slides up and his dad turns on the ignition, and soon they're driving away. Baekhyun watches as the image of his lover gets smaller and smaller from the distance.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol sighs as he gets into the back seat of his parent’s car. His mom and dad don’t say anything, choosing to turn the volume up on the radio and let their child’s thoughts wander. Chanyeol tears up, looking at his phone.

  
  


Baekhyun’s about to start crying again when he hears his phone buzz.

[idiot]: i miss you already :((

Baekhyun types a response.

[baek the dummy ♡]: don't be cheesy, park. (but i miss you too :(( )

Chanyeol smiles as he reads the words. They were going to be just fine.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! remember this? i lowkey forgot about it lol but then i was feeling quite unmotivated to write and i realized that i really liked how stupid i wrote these two and so i just whipped up a lil epilogue thingy. it's not really detailed or anything, but it kinda got my creative juices (ew) flowing so now i have more ideas so :D im happy
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading kiddos <333

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this one's gonna be chaptered, but the chapters are gonna be pretty short. i'm gonna update this probably every other day, so stay tuned!! <333


End file.
